


Return To Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Hurt, Sadness, Slight spoilers for S06 X 05, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's felt her heartbreak before.</p><p>When Drogo had died.</p><p>It was a painful feeling. One she'd felt for days, sobbing silently while trying to hide her pain behind a stoic expression.</p><p>But she's never felt it break like she does now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I love Dany and Jorah and even if it's short I had to post this because ah! That scene!
> 
> Next chapter for [Your Body All Over My Body.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6914956/chapters/15774433) Is coming guys.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She's felt her heartbreak before.

When Drogo had died.

It was a painful feeling. One she'd felt for days, sobbing silently while trying to hide her pain behind a stoic expression.

But she's never felt it break like she does now.

Shattering, Breaking, ripping her apart from the inside out.

_I did this to you._

Why had she sent him away? Allowed her emotions to take charge where they shouldn't have. 

She couldn't have known this would happen.

But it doesn't stop her from feeling the pain within her heart that she's responsible for this happening to him.

He's always been there.

Always by her side.

She doesn't want to lose him.

Doesn't want to see what is going to happen to him.

All she can do now, is hope he finds a cure and returns to her.

Like he always has.


End file.
